Trouble
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Of all the peorsons who could survived the infection, faith ahd chosen to save Emily. Delicate, demanding and a true life princess, this girl had no chances to make it out there...until she met the perfect survivor: Daryl Dixon. read 1 chapter, please ;
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING HERE!**

**First of all, I wouldn't call myself a fan from the Walking Dead. I kind of became addicted the last month or so, and I'm really not an expert or anything so, yeah, there could be some things that don't really fit. I hope there are not many, but it so, please excuse me.**

**Second …my OC has a secret. And the reason why I'm telling you this in advance is to justify many of the stupid things she does. Actually she is kind of based in my sister n.n**

**Third. With the winter break and my exams, don't expect constant updates. I promise, however to finish the story, as long as it takes.**

**If you're actually still reading, thank you. Please enjoy.**

**Emily POV**

"Fuck!" I hate to run. Well, actually, I hate all sort of physical activities. Girls like me; girls who wear high heels to go jogging, girls who never pay for their drinks, never come home before 5 am and never ever leave the house with at least a shade of lipstick and eye shadows perfectly matching…we don't fucking exercise!

It was bad enough for me to be running already but about ten minutes ago I had tripped over and twisted my ankle. I had to take a break. Those fatty greasy hunters must be at least an hour behind me and I heard the shooting coming from the North about two hours ago, so I could afford a second to catch my breath.

"Fuck!" I repeated as I sat there, in the mud.

A few months ago I would first make sure that my hair was in place, that my mascara was still on and that my teeth were shinny white. Now I just wanted to die. To lay there in the woods and fucking die.

I close my eyes and let the world around me go to hell.

I feel my cheeks wetting and that's how I realize I'm crying. I'm crying because I'm tired. I'm crying because I'm lonely. Most of all, I'm crying because is actually the only thing I can do. Of all the people that survived the epidemic break I´m for sure the worst suited one. I was already a useless pretty decoration before the apocalypse. I can't sing, or dance, or cook anything more complex than a glass of water (one time I left the water for a tea boiling for too long and it evaporated, so I guess I'm not qualified to cook water either).

Of course I don't think that singing a wide range of high pitches ids going to make me faster than the hunters chasing me. Or that a walker will be intimidated by my culinary skills. But I know that with zero knowledge of weapons and survival skills, I have no chance to make it. I don't know why I survived but I can think of millions of reasons why other people should have instead of me.

Those hunters will eventually catch me. A walker will eventually eat me alive. And all I want to do is sit here and cry like a little bitch.

Suddenly, reality hits me. I need to stand up. I need to keep going. Because even if I don't have anything to keep going for. I'm sure as hell not going to find it while sitting here in the dirt.

Finally, I find the strength to sit up. And just in time, I may add. Because there, just in front of me, a rotten disgusting face is about to take a taste of my right leg. I kick its face and get up as fast as lighting. I start running again for my life. I notice there's a path that heads to a farm and that there's a smoke column emerging from the barn. And I notice all this despite of the drooling and moaning of the walker tying to eat me.

I start screaming hysterically for help. The pain in my ankle has evolved into a burning feeling across my whole leg. "Shit!" I mutter. I'm still too far from the barn but I notice some blurry figures approaching.

I'm so not going to make it… I start hobbling and I now can distinguish the figure of three armed man rushing to help me. I feel the shaky hands of the walker grabbing a lock of my long brown hair and I scream terrified. This is not like in movies, where everything goes in slow motion, that walker is fast. "Let go, you bitch! I order as I pull away my head and a lock of black hair stays on his death cold hand.

"Get down!" one of the men orders and by a cruel coincidence of faith, in that same moment he says so, I trip and fall.

The man now has a clear shot, and he doesn't hesitate to blow the thing's guts, which unfortunately, cover up all of my clothes. The three guys then help me up.

"Shut the fuck up!" The younger one, with a bronze skin and rude manners, orders harshly.

Then is when I realize I'm still screaming. I quiet down immediately, feeling incredibly embarrassed. My eyes burn with tears. I had taken me a while to stop them back in the woods, and the harsh manners of the man just let them flow free again. In a few minutes, the leak on my eyes turns into a waterfall. The three guys just stare at me, not sure what to do.

"It's ok, dear. Let it out." the tall and skinny man paternally recommends as he gives a reprobation look to his friend. "My name is Rick."

"Emmbilyh.." I mumble; then I snort when I realize what I just said. Rick and the man next to him smile. "Emily." I try to introduce myself again.

"Well, Emily, are you bitten or scratched?" the strong and thought man who shot the walker asks me firmly but kindly.

I nod negatively as I dry my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. "We should check." the guy who shut me up speaks up, but he seems embarrassed when he meets my glaze.

"I said I'm nor bitten!" I raise my voice a bit as the tears start flowing again. I try to dry them off, slightly upset by my lack of control over my reactions. I usually don't cry, so I'm must be experiencing some kind of emotional shock after been so close to be eaten alive.

"You're suggesting she has to undress in front of three strange men, Daryl" Rick explains him and then places a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Shane will take her back to camp and there Andrea or Lori will check her up. How about that?"

I say yes with my head and give him a smile as I see that Daryl rolls his eyes. I don't care what he thinks of me. Then the guy named Shane walks with me to the camp near the barn. For every step he takes, I have to take two; that makes me giggle and he smiles at me. I could tell he is not sure how to act around me and well, honestly I kind of like that. I don't want to show off but I know the effect I have on men. I'm Latin, barely eighteen and with so many curves I'm definitely a dangerous road to take.

I'm not embarrassed or showing off. After all, that's how I make a living.

We arrive to the "camp". A group of woman is sitting on the grass and they stand up to welcome the group.

"Who is that?" a tall skinny woman asks. Her huge Bambi eyes scan every inch of my body.

"She's Emmbilyh." Shane mocks with a juvenile look on his eyes. I give him a smile as I hide a bit behind him. After all, I don't know these women.

"What?" the woman asks confused

"Sorry. Lori, this is Emily." Shane pushes me towards the woman, who smiles at me. "She was running away from a walker and Rick wants to check if she has been bitten before she meets the rest of the group."

"There are more like you?" I blink twice as I wait for an answer.

"No, baby. I'm one of a kind." Shane responds with an arrogant grin and I surprise myself fixing the hair on my face behind my ear and smiling with my best "flirty" smile. Lori gives Shane a freezing cold look and he shifts to his serious face immediately, "But sure, there are more survivors. I'll leave you three alone."

"My name is Andrea." the woman behind Lori finally speaks up as she points the tent on my back. "We can check you inside there."

The following fifteen minutes are most likely the most awkward of my life. Striping down is always a bit weird, but stripping down in front of two girls you've never met just sucks. Luckily, they are as uncomfortable as me and the whole thing is over quite quickly.

"I will bring you a bucket and soap so you can get rid of that thing on your hair." Andrea points at my hair while she exits the tent. "We would invite you inside the farm, but Hershel and Rick are discussing the…events."

"Is it that bad?" I ask Lori with worried eyes as I point to my hair.

She lets out a forced laugh and adds, "Well, I'm sure Shane didn't even notice." After that cypticall comment, she leaves me alone.

I sit there, not sure how to proceed. I don't even bother to put my clothes back on because A) Andrea is coming back with the water and soap soon and B) They are a total mess.

I sight as I examine my white (well, at least it used to be white) Abercrombie shirt and the tight demin jacket. I declare the shirt a total loss and I concentrate my strength in the jacket. The pair of jeans can still be rescued. Yeah, I'm concerned by my outfit! See, I was not born to do this survival shit! I would literally kill someone to use high heels again. (In my defense, they are a very effective weapon)

I hear the zipper of the tent entrance and stand up to receive Andrea.

"Andrea sent me here to…shit!" Daryl stands inside the tent, frozen. Every muscle on his body tenses up and he stares at my half naked body for a few seconds before looking away and fixing his eyes to the ground.

**Daryl POV**

"Rick sent me here to…shit!" I start explaining, but I suddenly realize the girl standing right in front of me is wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. Her blown hair falls in messy waves up until her shoulders and her olive skin practically glows. She's fucking gorgeous.

Shit, man! She's barely legal. She's definitely off limits!

"Did you saw Andrea on your way here? She was supposed to bring me something to clean up." Emily asked with a natural and relaxed tone of voice.

"Ejem..ejemm…" I try to remember who I get here. "Yes! She sent me with this for you." I extend her the soap and the bucket, but I don't lift my eyes. I feel her delicate hands taking over the things and placing them on the ground.

"What happened at the barn?" Emily starts talking as she dissolves a bit of soap in her hand and starts rubbing her arms.

"The man who owns the farm kept some walkers on the barn and we took them down. We burned the bodies." I answer as I start turning around to leave, but her hand on my shoulder forces me to return. "A little girl from our group was trapped inside. We had to shoot her down."

"I'm sorry."Emily voice is as low as a whisper. She sounds sincere and I'm tempted too look up. As soon as I do, the naughty sparkle on her eyes reappears. "You like what you see?" she asks with a playful grin.

I laugh and I ask "Do that phrase ever works?" No girl intimidates Daryl Dixon.

"I will say so. Let's ask your friend what does he thinks" She gives me a playful giggle as she points to the tent building up in my pants.

"Oh! Fuck!" I feel the heat on my cheeks and I leave the tent as quickly as I can. I'm a man! I have eyes! I can't fight my freaking instincts! I walk my boner off as I shake my head embarrassed.

That girl means one thing for sure. Trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for adding me to your alerts guys! I'll try to keep posting often, but be patient. First three chapters will be all about getting my story right and then we will start moving on. Read and Review!**

**Emily POV**

I have to take a second to organize my thoughts. This guy, Daryl, I think I like him. That might be a problem. I just have been here for ten minutes but I already have a plan. The hunters that chased me down to the farm are probably on their way here. I need to talk to the man in charge, Hershel, to define my status here. If he lets me stay, then I'll tell him about the hunters. If not, well then I don't care if they burn the place down.

I finish cleaning up and pull my hair up in a ponytail. Then I realize I have no mirror. I recall the pretty vintage silver hand mirror I kept on my backpack and I sight. Look, I'm not saying it was the brighter thing to do, but when a girl founds herself alone in an apocalyptical world, finding a SALLY store abandoned and vastly stocked...

I packed the entire makeup shelf. I felt the stupid satisfaction of getting all those things I had seen thousands of times on the displays but never saved enough to afford them. I did some other stupid things, too. Let's just say that if bobby pins were bullets I could stock an army for a lifetime. But none of that matter now, because, you see; when you find yourself running for your life with a Walker trying to eat you, you tend to forget pink little backpacks like mine on the cold dirty ground.

I sighted.

Then walk outside and join the others, gathered around in the porch.

"Rick what are we going to do now?" Lori asks her husband impatiently as he hugs a little kid who looks a lot like her. The kid smiles at me and I make a funny face for him.

"Hershel wants us off his lands as soon as possible. I guess all we can do is obey…" Rick sounds frustrated and defeated. He passes around, looking for some idea.

"We can't leave, Rick; not with Lori pregnant and all that." Shane adds with a serious face. I hear gasp of surprise and realize this is a surprise to some of the survivors.

I analyze Lori. There's no way she is over three months pregnant. Her fucking belly is all boney and nice shaped. With all the running for your life and the lack of supplies, this invasion can work miracles for your figure.

I look over to Daryl, to my pleasure; he is already staring at me. I smile at him, but instead of smiling back, he pretends not to notice me.

"We wouldn't have to if it wasn't for you!" Rick snaps and raises his voice. Shane approaches a few inches with his chest contracted and his fist closed. I feel like I'm back in high school and I suspect in any moment we will form a circle around them screaming _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

"I did what I had to for you and your family to keep living in your little bubble!" Shane defends himself as he approaches a few more inches to Rick.

"Thank you! Now thanks to you we have to move and find a place.." Rick starts screaming.

"We don't need to! We just shoot the old man and wrap up this shit!" Shane suggests. You could hear a pin drop after that. It's obvious the idea has crossed everyone's mind, but they are now too ashamed to admit it.

"Or we could play him." a plan starts shaping up in my mind. "I wasn't lost on the woods. I was running away from a pack of hunters. Before that I was traveling with a group of survivors; hunters killed them and keep me as hostage for about a week.."

"Why didn't they killed you?" a colored man interrupts my story and I roll my eyes. I like too much the sound of my voice. After months of not talking out loud (Talking out loud while you're alone in the woods is the first sign you lost it) I'm really irritated by his interruption..

"They were a group of men, traveling together since this shit happened. I convinced them that I could satisfy some of their need for entertainment." I tried to avoid the _phrase "Give them a bit of sugar"_ that's playing on the edge of my tongue. I guess old habits are hard to overcome. The man gets the idea and blushes, embarrassed by his question.

"Anyway, they knew about this farm from the shooting the heard and they plan on taking it down. They are about thirteen armed to their teeth and that old man won't be able to fight them back on his own." I explain my plan and I spot a sparkle of hope in Rick's eyes. "He need us. " I add, trying to convince him. I'm aware that he hates the idea of blackmailing an old man, but Shane is sure comfortable with the idea because as soon as I finish, he jumps inside the house to talk to Hershel.

"One more thing!" I speak to the remaining campers. "Since I just probably gave you a place to stay for the rest of your lives, I need a favor. I need to get my backpack back from the woods."

"We kind of own it to you, but we have all the supplies we need right here and I won't risk any of my people to go looking bag which you probably don't even remember where it is while a pack of hunters tries to shoot us down." Rick used his authority with me for the first time.

I doubt for a minute. Yeah, is a childish and stupid idea. Yeah, they are not really important things. Well, except for the tight LEVI jeans and the Pull&Bear tank top (Both stolen) Despite all the logical neurons on my brain (they aren't so many) working against the idea shaping on my mind, I start walking to the woods.

"Get back here! Emily!" I hear Rick calling me back, and I sincerely thought about obeying. Then I hear another set of steps following mine and a voice assuring Rick "I got this man"

I smile, but I don't turn around until I cross the first lines of pines and the sunlight becomes weaker through the trees. I wait for Daryl to take the lead but he doesn't. He stands there with his arms crossed and a superior grin on his face.

"Now you want some guidance? Ten seconds ago you started marching solo like Dora the explorer, and now start to consider maybe you need some help?" Daryl's voice sounds more irritated than I'd ever heard before, but I'm too stubborn; too proud to face the silent lecture look of everyone if I go back to camp now.

"I have some issues with teamwork." I try to hold back the huge instinctive response that urges me to plead him to take me back from camp.

"Me too, but I'm least I'm not a bitch. You'll apologize to Rick when and If we make it back, alright?" I couldn't do anything else but nod. I can't express how much it made me mad to know I was following someone's orders. Daryl starts walking and I follow him closely.

"Enough of the silence treatment!" I beg after walking for ten minutes without any exchange of words.

"Will you apologize to Rick?" Daryl makes me promise before he engages on any conversation

"I'll send him a fucking basket." I promise reluctantly as he snorts and picks up the pace

**Daryl POV**

"Thanks for following me." Emily starts chatting as she tries to keep up with my pace.

"Wasn't like you gave me any options. Ya' started walking and I didn't have time to think." I wasn't quite over the fact that she acted do immaturely and yes, I had to rub it on her pretty little face for as long as I could.

"Oh! So if you had had time to think…?" she encouraged me to end the phrase.

"I'd shoot you down and avoid the nice walk." my voice is serious but still Emily laughts.

"Yeah, like you would do that…"

"Emily, don't push me. Are we close?" I can't help to notice how tired my voice sounds.

"I don't…" she starts answering but then stops and passes me almost sprinting. Of course she sprints pathetically because she is pushing her injured ankle. "Yeeeeeeeyyyyyy!" she celebrates as she takes a pink bag from the ground and hugs it like a teddy bear. Her eyes are all teary like a Japanese cartoon and she is giggling stupidly.

"What's in the bag?" I question with sincere curiosity but Emily looks unsure. "Come on, I guided you all the way here!" I complain and she sights in defeat

"Promise not to laugh." she orders me and without waiting for my reply she opens the bag.

When I see the content of the pink backpack a million thoughts cross my mind. I'm not sure if she is really this stupid or she is just fooling around with me. Inside the bag there's only makeup, clothes and other stupid shit. Worst part is not only that she believes that shit worth risking her life but she thinks it worths risking MINE! I don't even say a word. I'm to pissed for that. I just start walking back.

"Daryl…" Emily starts talking as she tries to keep up with my pace but I'm finding really hard not to slap her pretty face( yeah, even if she is the most irresponsible and stupid person I've met she still pretty) , so I keep walking. "Don't you have something you want so bad…you can't let go even if its stupid to keep clenching to it? Something you always wanted?"

"Please!" I shout and she looks scared. "Are you seriously saying that you always wanted makeup and clothes? Like you've never had those! A pretty uptown girl like you!" I don't care anymore about her feelings, I'm furious.

"Uptown girl? Uptown girls don't dance on poles 12 hours a day just to come home and give their paychecks to their junky brothers and take beating after beating just because they don't have anywhere else to go!" Emily's eyes are filled with tears, but she is fighting them back. "Excuse me for wanting back the only nice things I have ever owned!"

I open my mouth to answer but the sound of a gunshot interrupts my thoughts; for some seconds we both staid there drooling like idiots until we hear a second shoot. This one hits the three closer to me. I grab Emily's hand and I start running.

I'm stupid enough to forget about her injured ankle and I think she must have forgotten too, but once she starts putting some pressure on it, it starts to hurt. Emily cries in pain but a third shot lands right next to the place where she was standing, not giving her time to stop. I keep running but eventually I make a stop to respond to the shooting with my gun. I have no idea what is shooting me or where it is but I shoot anyway. It was probably the right choice because we arrive to the edge of the camp unharmed.

We are both struggling to catch our breaths and too tired to speak. I haven't let go of her hand and she doesn't seems to be bother by that. She smiles at me and I grin back. Damn! A pole dancer! Well, she has the right body. I get it know. The makeup and that shit. Not entirely, but I get the point of clenching to something.

"What I said back there…" Emily starts as she looks back to the woods.

"…Stays there. Now move. I'm starving." I pull her hand gently to start walking to the lights of the camp and she follows me with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily loosens up the braid she was doing on her hair. Is an elaborated and complex design and is the third time she does the same thing. Just when she is about to start doing it again I interrupt her. "What's the point?" I ask, pointing at her hair. "It was fine the first time you did it."

"There is no point, silly." she smiles and starts braiding all over. "It's just for fun."

I let out a sight and she smiles. I can't think of anything more boring than that. The saddest part is that I can't think of something more entertained. After we raced back to the camp and explaining the situation to rick (Emily actually did apologized) there was nothing else to do.

"Too bad Sofia is not here." Carol speaks for the first time since she lost her daughter. "She loved those kinds of things. I could never do them because I was never a feminine girl. She always wished to do more girly stuff." her eyes are teary, but she is wearing a light smile.

"What was she like?" Emily's voice turns into a whisper and when I look over at her, I realize she is feeling the same way as I do. We are intruders in Carol's pain. Her eyes are lost on the horizons and her mind is not really here when she answers.

"She was like the sun. She lightened up my life. She was the smartest girl there was and also very generous. You would have liked her." finally Carol's mind returns to the camp.

"I grew up with three brothers. It's hard to be a girl on this new world." Emily breaks the tension with a comprehensive smile and Carol laugh softly. I realize this is the first personal thing I know about her. Emily looks embarrassed again and she looks down when she asks "Can I do your make up?"

Carol is taken off guard by her question, but she nods. Emily's faces lighten ups and she takes the whole arsenal out of her backpack. It looks more like a chirurgical kit than a make up one. Maybe the rest of the campers think that this is a childish gesture. I even see Andrea mockingly. I know is not. I saw the way that Emily threw herself over the wood to find that backpack and who she clenched to it all the way back. For that girl, sharing what could be the last eyeliner in the planet it a very serious act.

Emily's cringles the noise while she works and a rebel hair keep getting in her face. I stand up and brush it behind her ear. Then I feel stupid standing there, so I go back to my place and take a seat. The light has starting to die out, but I swear I could see Emily blushing.

A few minutes later, she is done. Carol doesn't look that different, but I could appreciate the small changes. She also does. When Emily hands her the mirror, she smiles, sincerely pleased. Emily smiles as well and then waits for Carol to go inside the RV. Then she counts the losses. Her heart seems to sink when she realizes she used the last drop of black eyeliner on Carol's face. I snort, amused by the despair in her face and she gives me a killer look.

"It's just make up!" I defend myself as she puts her things away and takes a seat next to me.

"It's more than that! Who knows when I will find another one?" she explains desperate as she shakes the eyeliner. "It was my favorite." she lays her head on the table.

"You don't need that shit." I start confidently, but when she raises her head to look at me, I struggle with the words. "I'm not saying Carol does. I'm not saying you're pretty or..." I watch the despair in her eyes and I correct. "I'm not saying you ain't. I'm not saying anything!" I give up and she laughs.

"I know is stupid. I mean, it was worthy." she points at Carol, who is getting compliments from Lori and Andrea. "But these are the little things that make you keep going." She shakes the empty eyeliner, as if to make me understand the importance it has.

"Like shooting a squirrel." I agree. then I look at her confused face and I grin. "When I´m hunting squirrels I can pretend it's just another Sunday afternoon; with no walkers trying to have a piece of this." I touch my arm

"I doubt any walker wants a piece of that. I correct myself. I doubt any one wants a piece of that." She mocks as she touches my arm. I don't back away; the feeling of her touch is surprisingly pleasant.

"Oh! So you think you're tastier?" I tease her as I place both of my arms behind my head and I relax into my chair.

"Hell, yeah!" Emily assures me with a triumphant smile. I see Shane approaching from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asks curiously. I feel the need to tell him to fuck off, but he has not done anything bad besides cutting of my conversation with Emily, so I tolerate him.

"Do you think I'm tastier than Daryl?" Emily asks in a serious face.

"Are you kidding me? Since you got here, I have wanted to take a bite of…"Shane moves fast and pretends to bite Emily's neck, who lets out an amused little scream. Then Shane closes his mouth at the last moment and kisses her neck softly instead of biting her. "How about a walk? We need to secure the perimeter..." Shane suggests as he starts walking without waiting for Emily's reply.

"Sounds boring!" Emily complains.

"We could walk, or maybe do some other stuff…fun stuff." Shane adds suggestively as he turns around and keeps walking.

"Damn does he really think that line works?" I start complaining but then I see how Emily picks up her stuff and stands up. "Seriously, Em?"

"I don't know what's your issue with lines, but some actually work." She laughs and starts walking behind Shane, but I grab her arm to stop her.

"You do know what he means with fun stuff, right?" This time I'm serious and I hope she can see through my eyes how bad I want her to stay here with me instead of following that asshole to his bed.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't do anything you wouldn't do." And that's all she says before taking off.

_I wouldn't fuck Shane, would I?_ I actually doubt inside my mind. I look for the empty eyeliner on the ground. I find it and put it inside my jacket. Maybe I could ask Glenn to look for one in town.

I'm walking next to Shane and I'm slightly worried because we are pretty far from the rest of the campers. Shane is not as concerned as I am. He does what he has to (secure the perimeter) but between the surveillance he also includes some flirting. I feel good flirting again. It's just my nature and it's been a while since I'm called beautiful or so ever. Well, that's not exactly true. I think Daryl just called me pretty, but he kind of took that back, so it doesn't counts.

"Were you really fighting about who is tastier?" Shane stops walking and faces me with a grin.

"Yeap." I blush embarrassed and he laughs slightly. I push him softly. "Don't laugh!" I try to sound serious, but I'm smiling as well.

"Well, I mean what I said. I'm dying to take a bite of.." his voice trails off as he pulls me in for a kiss. I open my mound and kiss back. His hands trail of to my waist and his strong arms pull me closer. I feel so little next to him. He takes initiative and starts playing with my tongue. I let out a moan and he embraces me tighter. It's been so long since I kissed someone voluntarily I just wish that Shane would let me play a bit more, but as in everything, he is the one taking the lead.

Then he tries out his luck and slides one hand under my shirt. He does it naturally, but I know he is waiting for my permission to move on. I stop kissing him and break away, but he is still embracing me close to him. "No." I say loud and clear.

"Why not, baby? There's no one watching." Shane tries to convince me. I think all guys push a bit after the "No" line, just to see who serious are we about it. Well, I'm pretty damn serious.

"Just no." I repeat myself trying not to sound mad.

"Fine." Shane finally gives in and rolls his eyes. "Can I keep kissing you?"

I kiss him back in response. The tension dissipates and I'm really starting to enjoy myself again when I hear a cry. Not a living one, unfortunately. Shane is pulled back from me by the strong arms of a walker. It is chocking Shane and trying to take a bite of him. Shane manages to take his neck and keep it away, but he is struggling too much. The rotten teeth of the walker are now trying to bite his ear and Shane is turning purple.

A second walker is coming my way. He targets me and I know this is it. Then I do the best thing I could do. I scream. And, boy, what a scream! It's almost ultrasonic and I bet a few dogs heard it. I keep screaming until I hear a familiar voice. "I said shut up!" Daryl appears from behind and shoots the walker who is chocking Shane with his bow. Shane falls in the dirt gasping for air. The second walker is shot down with not much effort.

"I had it under control." Shane defends himself while he caresses his neck.

"Back to the RV." Daryl orders me. "Now!" I start walking reluctantly.

Even if we just suffer a close encounter to death, my biggest worry is how much of the kiss did Daryl saw…

"Are you ok man?" I ask Shane trying to look like I give a fuck. I was tempted to let the walker use him as dinner. "You should have been paying attention."

Shane gives away a cynical laugh. "It's hard to do so while you kiss a pretty hot thing like that."

I mentally beg him to stop but I nod like an idiot and he thinks I'm encouraging him to keep going about it.

"Her lips, they're like sugar. And that body! Damn! I will have the sweetest dreams tonight." Shane is still smiling and I try to keep my face emotionless. "Too bad she decided to play good girl tonight."

Of course I saw the kiss. It looked more like Shane was trying to eat Emily. The poor thing had to tolerate a full throat examination. I saw how he tried to move to second base and how he stopped him. As proud as I did feel at the time, I didn't understand why did she stopped him. She let him kiss her after all. She was a slut. As harsh as it sounded it was the truth.

"I know man." I lie. "Hey, I'm goanna check if she's not having an emotional meltdown or something like that."

I try to calm down everyone at the camp giving them the short version of the story, but it takes me a while to do so before I enter the RV. Emily is sitting on the dinner table and even in the darkness of the place I can see that she lost the braid and now she is combing her wavy black hair.

"Hey, sugar" I don't know where that greet comes from. It's probably because all those toxins of her hairspray. I breathe in slightly and I capture a sweet berry essence.

"Don't call me like that." Emily's eyes are as open as plates and her voice is a bit harsh. I feel so stupid now for giving her a nickname I start heading out.

"Why? Just because I'm not him? What's so fucking good about him?" I snap and I open the RV's door.

"Babe, Baby doll, gorgeous, sweetheart, dear, beauty, love... pick one. Just not sugar." Emily blurts out and I feel her small hand placed on my shoulder."It was my work name. By the way, thanks for saving my life." she adds.

"You really need to learn how to use a gun." I close the door, but I don't turn to face her.

"Why, are you tired of looking out for me?" She sounds actually worried about boring me and I grin.

"No, babe" I turn around to observe her reaction to the new nickname. There's none. I calculate is safe to proceed, "I'm tired of worrying for your life, but I see Shane took good care of you."

"Not, that I own you any explanation, but it was just a kiss." She raises an eyebrow and her face becomes just angelical. Minutes ago she has the horniest slut with Shane and now she plays school girl role with me. "I haven't been kissed like that for a while. After all the adrenaline today I'm not thinking clearly, I guess."

"The only reason why it remained a kiss is because the walkers showed up. If not..." I try to fight back the urge to give in. This girl better knows what I think about her fooling around.

"It would just be a kiss. I know how to say no." Of all the people in the planet (not so many now, I guess) Daryl's opinion is the only one I care about.

"I know that, babe. I however doubt Shane knows the meaning of no." He finally rolls his eyes in defeat. I want so badly to be mad at him. Mad because I really wanted to be kissed, but what I really wanted was to get kissed by him!

"I'll teach him." I make a seductive face and he snorts. I move and inch closer and he crosses his arms around his chest but doesn't back away.

"You should teach him how to kiss, thought. He was trying to swallow you." he shifts his weight uncomfortably and grins."First kiss in months and you get that? Quite a disappointment!"

"Yeah, he can be a bit…dominant. " I try to defend Shane but Daryl laughs and I smile. "Like you are any better…." I tease him, moving closer.

"I am." he states triumphantly and he approaches my face with his. I close my eyes as I wait to be kissed, but I open them and see Daryl smiling widely. "Have sweet dreams, babe." he says and then leaves me alone on the RV. Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGSSS! **

**One of my reviewers made me notice that the term "colored" contains a negative connotation. I'm sorry if I offended anybody, I didn't know so because I'm not a native speaker (I live in Mexico) However, I apologize.**

**In order to speed up things, this chapter will sum up the events of a whole week :/ I'n not really happy about that, but I promise the next chapter will be full of drama, hot stuff and walkers C:**

**It's going to snow. I don't think that would be possible in the show, but it's going to happen. Endulge me.**

**That's it! Be happy, read and review!**

**Daryl POV **

It's been a tough week. After what happened out in the woods, Rick has decided explorers will go out in pairs and they shall not trespass the edges of the woods. Despite all the precautions T-dog received another round of welcome shooting yesterday and Rick has called off the explorations. We are good on supplies, I guess. But the air has become cooler and as much as we try our best to cope, winter is coming fast and we are pretty much screwed.

I know what there are doing. The hunters. I did the same when I didn't have enough arrows to chase down a deer. I circled him. Get him tired. Wait till he gave up and then attack. We feel them, out there in the trees; hiding and watching…waiting for the right moment.

I'm not the only one getting bitter here…the old man spends his days wondering around the house, not talking to anyone. I've caught him staring at Rick's guns or at my bow some times. I see the resentment in his eyes. The same resent that used to live in my own eyes.

Shane is losing it. He circles around the house like a caged animal, playing with his gun. He is feeling the pressure. The only times when he relaxes is after taking Andre or Emily for a "walk". When he takes Andrea, I'm just glad to get him off my sight but when he picks Emily…I feel the need to rip off his throat just to erase his cocky smile. However, Emily claims she hasn't kissed him again and for some stupid reason, I believe her.

Couples are acting weird, too. Lori and Rick treat each other with gloves, like if anything they said or did could break off the thin layer of ice they are walking on. Glenn and Maggie fight more often, but I don't worry about them. I have seen the number of condoms diminish very time after a fight.

Carol worries me the most. She has sink in her silence again and even thought she occasionally talks with Emily or Andrea, she is far from OK. Andrea and T-dog are collaborators to the peace. They try to cheer up everybody and they struggle the hardest to keep going. They are no quitters.

Emily is a ticking bomb. One day she goes all flirty with me. After I tell her off, she practically runs to Shane. Then she depresses or gets moody and then I have to chase her and calm her down. Then it starts again. I hardly call her babe or sweetheart now because most of the time I call her by her nickname (only I call her like that but whatever) …Trouble.

I only see one person besides me who remains silent. Dale. The old man and I are watchers too. We are witness of what these hunters are doing to us. Driving us mad. Worst part is the feeling that neither Dale nor I have a way to stop it. We can just wait.

**Daryl POV**

I had done my best, really, to avoid Shane the last week. But eventually we meet on the porch when I have to take the guard turn with him. He is leaning on a column with those mad empty eyes lost on the horizon and for some reason it gives me chills.

"Hey, Daryl! You and Emily are like friend or something, right?" he heads straight to the point

"Yeah." Play fool, Daryl. I think.

"Well, I was just wondering if she is ok. I tried to…well,get to second base last night and she… she didn't even let me kiss her. She's saying the other kiss was a mistake and all that shit." Shane is obviously pissed off and I try to hide the smile playing on my lips. Emily was saying the truth then. They haven't kissed again. "Could you talk to her?" Shane asks and I nod but I don't move.

"I mean like, right now. She's by the water pump." Shane orders me with an arrogant tone.

"Fine." I give up and start looking for Em. I really don't want to follow Shane's orders but I have been trying to keep confrontations to a minimum. It really doesn't took me long to find Emily, because she is making quite a scandal beating the hell off the pump.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I race to stop her. I hug her from behind and she tries to fight me up. I try not to think much of the fact that my arms are just beneath her boobs but I still blush a bit. I'm just glad she can't see me.

"This damn thing won't move!" She finally gives up and stops fighting. I let her go and approach the pump. The pipe is starting to freeze and we need to cover it up if we don't want it to explode.

"Is because you are puling when you should be pushing. God, do you have PMS or something?" I mock her as I start filling the bucket with water. Then I notice she is not arguing back. I look at her and her gaze is fixed on the ground. "Oh, My good!"

"Shut up!" Emily barks with a hurt grin on her face. She is wearing a braid and she caresses it as she fights back the tears.

"You do!" I can't repress a laugh, but I soon learn the lesson. NEVER, NEVER, EVER make fun of a girls' girly issues.

"Take it to Hershel when you're done."Emily points at the bucket and then walks away, but she regrets and comes back only to start punching me with all her strengths as she starts tearing up a bit more. "You insensitive… selfish…dick" I don't know what to do to stop her, so I pull her close and hug her tightly. She fights a bit more; then she sobs a bit. "I need my mom." she complains with her face still buried in my chest "And chocolate; lots and lots of chocolate."

"Anything less..impossible?" I ask with a smile.

"No. Sorry."

"You are truly a high maintenance creature." I state and then rub her shoulders. She is wearing a short sleeve T-shirt "Aren't you cold?"

"Right now, no."

"No, silly. I mean, later. I can't stay stick to you all day." I keep rubbing her shoulders gently warming them up.

"I can't think of any logical argument that says otherwise." Emily mocks.

"Well I need to feed you. Well, I need to feed other campers as well, but mostly you. I already know bipolar Emily, crying Emily and I don't want to meet hungry Emily." I try to convince her to let me go; even when I'm not so sure I want to.

"Fine. Go."

"Here have my jacket. It's not a gift; the minute after we find a Levi's store for your little kleptomaniac hands, I want it back." I hand her the jacket and she puts it on immediately. Before leaving, I remember what brought me here. "And you should talk to Shane. He is pretty confused with you hitting the breaks last night."

"Ughh, I will." Emily makes a disgusted face and I grin.

"What, did you changed your mind?" I try to sound not too interested.

"No, I'm just being a bit pickier about what I get inside my mouth." She mocks and kisses my cheek.

"I'm glad. I guess." I answer before walking to the woods. Her kiss still burning on my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the boring chapter! Hope this will fill your expectations. There0s some hot and sexy stuff and the promise of a good challenge for next chapter.. I already decided that this story will have at most 6 more chapters and then, well it will end D: **

**I say Daryl on a movie jut today! It was about the assassination of Lincon and he played one of the killers. He barely has a dialogue but I still feel bad for how things end for him D: James McAvoy plays leading rol. Anyway, Enjoy & Review.**

"Hershel gave us permission to stay inside while the snowing passes." Rick explains me as soon as I cross the entrance. Everyone is gathered on the floor of the dinner, warmer place of the house. My eyes instantly start looking for Emily and Rick notices immediately. "She's with Lori."

I start defending myself, "I wasn't looking…" but Rick is already walking to the kitchen. I try to understand the image in front of me. With her free hand, Lori is trying to move the spoon inside a casserole containing a very suspicious-looking yellow thing as she extends her other arm firmly. Emily is more like a blur, moving from one place to another, taking measures of Lori's body and cutting fabric off the dress she is wearing.

"I tried to stop her, but she is like Flash." Lori begs us to stop Emily and I try to approach her but she…growls. Like a real growl.

"Did you just..?" I ask Emily with a surprised grin and she just growls away in response. "I'm sorry, Lori but I'm afraid I'll lose my arm if I stop her."

"A dress won't hurt you, dear." Rick tries to calm his wife down.

"A dress? Since Hershel authorized her to use the sewing kit she has been doing baby shoes and coats all day. Worst past is she is using Carl like a Chinese factory." Lori rolls her eyes."Your son just came in here to ask me the difference between turquoise and blue…"

"What? I ban you from teaching Carl anything…I wouldn't do." Rick pretends to be alarmed and then starts looking for his son. "Carl let's go shoot something..!"

"But daddy I need to learn the reverse finishing not for the scarf.." Carl protests upstairs as I laugh.

"Emily I really need to go and start setting the table. Be a good girl and sew something for Daryl." Lori points at me as a new victim as she makes a quick escape from the room.

"Don't even think so." I warn Emily as she starts walking towards me armed with a needle. "Why don't you makeup Carol?"

"Already did that. Also to Maggie. Andrea threatened to lock me inside the well if I go near her." Emily explains with frustrated voice. "Haircut?" she suggests.

"I like my own style there. Sorry, babe." I apologize as Emily gives up the needle, put her inside her jacket (it's HER jacket now, unless she chooses to take it off, which I would appreciate) and starts removing the yellow thing on the stove.

"Yeah sure, I like the style homeless-guy-who-got-his-hair-bitten-off-by-a-donkey too. Found anything to shoot?" Emily asks with bored expression. Her hair is wavy, just as I like it and her tight jeans outline her delicate figure. On top, she is wearing my jacket, closed to the last button…and nothing else.

"No, and with the first snow, it will be almost impossible to find anything." I sit on one of the kitchen chairs. "What is that?" I ask as I point at the stove.

"Corn soup. We had corn bread yesterday and we will have roasted corn tomorrow. Shan will be pissed when she finds out there's no meat" Emily explains

"Fuck him. How about a massage?" I suggest

Em's eyes sparkle and she stats working on my back. I close my eyes and relax. "No offense, but how can you be such a sparkling little princess and a.."

"Hoe?" Emily completes my question. She stops massaging for a second and I'm afraid I might have offended her. "I used to be teased by other girls. Cute girls with a bank account who go to Mexico on vacations. I tried to be like them. I tried to be as delicate and as nice as them. I dream I was someone else. At twelve, when I jumped on that pole, the dream was gone…"

"Where you any good?" I try to distract her from the dark way the conversation is heading.

"The best." she whispers at my ear and I feel my body tensing up. "I can play naughty, I can play angel.." she trails up and down my arm with her fingers. Then she places a small kiss on my neck and my breathing becomes heavier as the erection in my pant starts rising. "I can be however you want me to."

"How about Emily?" I stand up and face her. With a quick movement I take away the chair separating us and I grab her waist. "Could you be Emily for me?"

"I'm not entirely sure how to do that. "I confess as I let Daryl close the space between us. "I can try."

Good, Why don't he kisses me already! This gentle man thing is cute, but frustrating. I wished he would just know me over the table and…

"How about Shane?" Daryl's eyes are darkened with lust but he is still cautious.

"A mistake. Won't happen again. I swear." I quickly assure him as he takes my hair and pull my head closer to his firmly but gently. I press my body to his, encouraging him.

I try to lean in and kiss him, but he pulls my head back. I close my eyes as he starts kissing my neck and working his way up to my chin. Then he stops. I feel his breath against my mouth.

Awrr! He's afraid of kissing me! How sweet!

AND FRUSTRATING! GOD, JUST KISS ME!

Then I use my move. The move that I know would make him shiver and send him to the clouds…

I discovered on a late Monday night. You know who goes to table dances on Mondays? Nobody. So when a skinny geeky-looking teenager walked thought the door, we all fought for him. Luckily for me I was able to claw away my way with my fake nails and take him to the back of the doors. After fooling around for a while, the kid wouldn't find the courage to seal the deal. After I used MY MOVE, he found the courage.

That night I earned the biggest tip I have ever received…and a bad case of mono.

I open my mouth, keep my eyes closed and I plead. "Please. Kiss me. Please."

"Please. Kiss me. Please." Emily pleads and I obey. I kiss her softly, but it soon turns into something else.

I can't move my lips quickly enough. I can't get enough of her taste. She opens her mouth and starts playing with my tongue. I can't decide where to place my hands, so I start running them all the way through her body. She pulls my head closer and deepens the kiss. However, the embrace doesn't seem to be close enough. I take both of her legs and she wraps them against my body. The feeling of her tight pressing my boner makes it bigger and she lets out a laugh, but raced back to the kiss.

I start pulling my shirt away, but the most stupid, hideous and horrible sound of the world starts on the living room. Shane's voice.

I try to ignore it and Emily tries to help me off the shirt anxiously as well, but the voices next room become louder. I finally find the strength to pull away from the kiss after I hear my name being called. I groan in frustration and hit the sink with my fist. Emily groans too and she leans her head on my shoulder. Then she chuckles and stands up as I fix the budge on my pants.

"Come on! The faster we finish out there, the faster we can go back." Emily tries to encourage me as she takes my hand and pulls me to the living room.

Just a second after we cross the doors, Emily is pulled away from me by Shane.

"Shane! Daryl already did his expedition today.." rick tries, as always, to keep the peace. I feel my insides boiling as I see how Shane lifts the tiny body of Emily of the ground from the wrist and shakes it like a muppet.

"…and he brought nothing back." Shane attacks me as he teases me with his look. I clench my fists. "Either he goes out or you go out Rick."

"We could go..." Glenn and T-dog take a step to the front.

"No. Is his turn."Shane cuts them off harshly.

"Shane…" even Andrea tries to calm him down.

"You're not moving? Fine." He takes a long look at me and then smiles. Then he takes off his gun and points to Emily's head, who gasps and closes her eyes terrified. "I said go out." Shane orders me again.

"Let her go." I mutter as Rick takes his gun and points at his best friend.

"Do you really trust you can pull that trigger before I do? You couldn't Rick. Not now or back on the Academy." Shane mocks and I see the doubt on Rick's eyes.

"Fine." I give up and take my arrow.

"Don't come back unless you bring me some meat." Shane threatens as he changes his grps to Emily's hips.

"Daryl…" she pleads with teary eyes.

"Hush..." I order her. Then I try to smile at her, assuring everything will be okay.

"Go to the bedroom." Shane orders Emily as he points her with the gun.

"Shane, please." Emily begs.

"Go to the bedroom." Shane repeats, this time he places the gun in her temple "The longer you take, the longer I'll be with her." he explains to me as I race to the exit, hearing his steps as he heads to the bedroom.

For a moment, I freeze outside. The whole forest is covered with a thin white layer of snow. Where the fuck am I going to fine a squirrel? I ran to the woods hoping a grizzly bear will come out for a late snack, but the landscape is deserted. Worst of all, I hear a moan. A dead, cold, terrifying moan. I point my bow, ready to shoot at the walker coming out of the woods. Then I see another one following him. And another one. It soon turns into a dozen of dead corpses walking to the house.

Shane closes the door behind him and starts taking off his pants. I lay on the bed as I think about Daryl out there. He won't save me. Nobody will. Is up to me.

Shane starts climbing in top of me and I take a deep breath. I take the needle inside the pocket of my jacket. It doesn't make me feel better and I wish I would have taken something more intimidating from the kitchen. I remember there were pointy kitchen and all I can grab is a needle? What survival skills!

I try to forget everything and focus on closing my fist around the needle. Then Shane approaches to my mouth and tries to kiss me. I try not to miss and I stick the needle into his eyes. He cries in pain as he falls off the bed, giving me time to run downstairs. Daryl is sitting on a kitchen chair, struggling to catch his breath.

"There's a dozen walkers coming this way" Lori explains as Rick walks in circles, worried.

"We can't waste any bullets in case the hunters decide to strike." Dale interrupts. He looks ridiculously pale.

"We have more than enough qualified shooters. One bullet per walker, won't be an issue." Andrea proudly states as she takes out her gun.

"We have one less. I kind of blinded Shane with a needle." I add with a nervous laugh.

"A needle?" Daryl questions with a grin. "There were knives on the kitchen and you chose a needle?"

"Leave me alone! It wasn't like I knew what was coming or I was thinking straight at the time." I defend my weapon and Daryl snorts.

"There were scissors, too." Lori thinks back.

"Or even the butcher little ax on the sink." Glenn jumps in.

"I know nobody cares, but that means there's a man bleeding out upstairs." Maggie reminds everyone, but nobody seems, in fact, to care.

"I'm going to take a look at Shane's wound." Hershel starts heading upstairs.

"Let him sweat! What do we do with the walkers?" I ask nervously. "How do we take down the walkers without bullets?"

Rick freezes and hope lightens up his face. "We get creative!"


	6. Chapter 6

**My New Year's gift to all of you! Hey I'm kind start shaping the ending for this one on my mind and I'm planning to include one surprise character we haven't seen in a while. I quote Eminem "Guess who? did you miss me?" Take your guess people…and enjoy!**

Rick, Glenn, Andrea, Daryl, Dale and T-dog form a defensive line around the house. They don't have any guns but each one holds on his or her hands a weapon of some sort. The most dull and boring like Daryl and Rick have wooden short beams. Some have been more creative. Andrea holds a frying pan. Glenn is using the old baseball bat that belonged to Maggie. Dale chooses a wrench and T-dog join him with that hydraulic thingy cars use (yeah, add mechanics to the list of things in which I suck)

Everyone else watches from the porch how the wondering walkers make their approach. I notice Carl starts sobbing and Lori tries to comfort him. Maggie is biting her nails and Carol is packing everything in case we have to make a quick escape. Carl's whining starts making me nervous, so I join Lori to try to calm him.

"What's up little man? I thought you were a baseball fan!" I use a tone so cheery that Daryl spins his head just to roll his eyes.

"I like baseball, but this…" Carl sobs lightly but I know I got his attention.

"Is just the same thing! Come, help me keep the score." I grab Carl's hand and he dries his eyes.

The first five walkers approach and Rick takes the first swing. With a secure and firm hit, the walker falls into the snow with a smashed head. "Ohh! That was quite a hit from our main batter! What do you think, partner." I pretend to hold a microphone like a sport's reporter.

"It was fine, I guess." Carl gives me a light smile and Lori relaxes.

"Fine? You're hard to please, my man. Let's see if Andrea…" I start commenting but at that same moment Andrea hits the walker with the pan. Her first hit is completely off, hitting the walker's shoulder. The second, however, lands right in the center of his head. Andrea keeps hitting the walker after it falls until it stops moving. "Quite a good job from our girl Andrea!"

"She needs a better weapon. " Carl observes. "But she's good."

"Good? Just good? What do you feed this kid with?" I respond in an alarmed tone pointing at Lori. She looks like she doubts whether to laugh or cry. The third and the second walker strike at the same time. T-dog takes his down without effort, cursing like a sailor and actually enjoying the physical exercise. "One down, let's see if Glenn got what it takes!"

Glenn is shaking badly as the walker approaches him. Maggie, next to me, finally embraces the game's spirit and cheers for him. "Come on babe! You can do it!"

Glenn nods, and with a graceful swing, he knocks the walker down. The bleachers cheer furiously and even Carol stops packing to watch the action. Daryl's turn is up and as the others start fighting with their second walker, Daryl faces two at the same time. I feel my body getting cooler; and it has nothing to do with the fact that is freezing out here.

"Now what?" Carl's voice wake me up. I turn to see and Lori, Maggie and Carol are staring at me too.

"Ejem..ejemm…well, out next batter faces a double challenge. " I manage to speak and I start to relax. If anything bad hasn't happened yet, why should things go wrong now? "He looks fucking sexy with those muscles tensed up and those deep dark eyes could melt any opponent…except for those walkers."

"You suck at this too." Daryl shouts at me as he hits the first walker, who loses his balance but doesn't fall. Daryl avoids the attempts of the second walker to grab him.

"I know! I'm starting to make a list of things at suck at!" I shout back. "Well, as I was saying, out batter takes his second hit and this time…he succeeds! One down, one to go!" I cheer and the rest of the spectators join me.

Suddenly an over-enthusiastic Andrea, who is struggling with her second walker, hits Daryl's head accidentally with the pan. Andrea doesn't have time to fix her mistake, because her walker tries to bit her leg. Daryl is on the snow. The second walker starts chewing his boot. "Man down, man down!" Carl asks for help, but the other's got their own problems. Fight is starting to heat up and Daryl is still down.

"Get your freaking lazy white ass off the snow!" I scream and I see how Daryl tries to go up. "You useless idiot, he's chewing your boots!" I cry in horror as the walker starts drooling over his leg. Daryl starts lifting but not quickly enough…."I SLEP WITH SHANE! HE'S THE BEST I EVER HAD! HE IS SUCH A GOOD LOVER…!"

Lori tries to cover Carl's ears and Maggie and Carol look at me concerned by my mental health, but I keep screaming like a fool.

My head buzzes and my vision is blurry. How do I wish to wake on the floor of a bar after a drinking night, with Merle making fun of me! But I feel the walker chewing my boot. I tried to get up. I truly did. I just didn't had the strength to make it. Until I heard that voice.

"Get your freaking lazy white ass off the snow!" You useless idiot, he's chewing your boots!" The hysteria on her voice makes me wanna laugh. I start lifting but not quickly enough….Then Emily screams "I SLEP WITH SHANE! HE'S THE BEST I EVER HAD! HE IS SUCH A GOOD LOVER…!"

And I snap. "Hell no!" I shout and with a strong quick I make the walker back down. Then I proceed to beat him up with the wooden beam. Poor walker, he made the wrong choice about his snack. I know that I'm beating it up worse than he deserves, but I can't stop replacing the image of his rotten face with Shane's.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" After finally breaking the walker's punishment, I turn around ready to take Emily down as well.

"Of course I am!" She laughs with a face shinning with joy. Then she turns to Carl to punctually comment. "That one was practically mine, I mean he was just lying there, right? I was the one who got him moving therefore…"

"…Stop trying to still away my points! That was my walker! Rick, say something!" I expected Rick to set some ground rules, but apparently he was too busy hitting off a walker who was trying to eat his hand..guahhff…Whatever...

"Sorry pal, but I'm kind of busy right here!" Rick excused himself as he tried to reach for his weapon, which he had lost on the struggle and was lying a few inches away from his hands

I rushed to his and crushed the walker's head with a clean swing. "Done! Now, would you..?" I pointed at Emily.

"Sorry Em, but he has good argument; half a point for each one. What's wrong with all of you people?" Rick asked trying to hide the smile on his lips.

I watched around. T-dog was actually doing a little victory dance on top of a walker, Andrea was doing something similar to Amazonian war screaming as she attacked another walker, Glenn had been substituted by Maggie, who wasn't impressed by her boyfriends poor swing. I looked over to see Emily and Carl engaged into some discussing about penalties and red cards. Amazing! The lunatic had spread her madness on us.

"Maggie, please give me back the bat!" Glenn pleaded as Maggie refused and clenched to the bat.

"See, you need to hold it with both hands and start from the right top to the base." Maggie landed a nice hit on the last walker's head. "We are all clear here, Rick."

I let out a sincere chuckle of joy and race to the porch, halfway through, Emily jumps in my arms and curls her legs around me. We kiss and laugh and kiss again. I'm not the only one relieved. Rick is joining his family in a tight embrace and Dale and Carol cheer up our victory. I leave Emily stand on the ground and she smiles as I never have seen her smile before. I'm about to smile as well when I'm knock out for the second time that morning. Not my day of luck, I guess.

I sit on the ground with a bleeding nose and I sight. I'm a real gentleman. I don't exactly feel good about taking Shane down when he has half of his head blinded by Hershel's bandage. Obviously Emily doesn't share my concerns because she throws herself at Shane, trying to hurt him. Shane slaps her so hard, she lands on the ground. Well, that's as far as my gentleman concerns go. I tackle Shane and hit him. Hard. Not even one of my jabs fails to land on his head. He can be bigger but I'm faster. He loses his conscience before Rick and Glenn manage to pull me away.

Emily is caressing her cheek while she seats on the ground. I take a seat next to her as everybody tries to help Shane. They must have forgotten I'm the victim here and my nose still bleeding; but his brain contusion and blinded eye seem more important to them.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks and I give her a insulted look.

"Are you?" I ask back.

"I been worse. Quite a gentleman you are! You could have hit him before he hit me!" Emily punches me lightly on the shoulder.

"I didn't punch him because he hit you." I explain and carefully wait for the deception to settle on her eyes before I add, "I punched him because he dared to even touch you."

"Awrr." Emily's eyes start looking like a Japanese cartoon again.

"Stop looking me like I'm your Teddy bear!" I demand with a terrified grin.

"Sorry, but you are." she places a kiss on my cheek and I, unfortunately still haven't loose blood enough to keep me from blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to know how you guys feel about my OC and Daryl, because they kind of go on and off and there's also the hunters' story that's been kind of left behind and I wanted to move on with that one…guess who the surprise character will be on next chapter! Review!**

Emily POV

When finally Shane woke up and everything stop making such a big drama out of his injuries (W-E W-E-R-E V-I-C-T-I-M-S PEOPLE!) Everybody regroups for instructions. Rick looks as lost as he can be and everybody waits impatiently for orders. Then suddenly a familiar voice comes out of the woods.

"Looks like you're up for a good fight, people!" the spectral voice makes everyone search for its origin, but no one can identify where it comes from. I press my body against Daryl's and he hugs me tightly from behind.

"I must admit it was a fine idea to send those walkers up to here. Turn out you only need to gather enough of them, shoot the half and make them follow you to your own enemies…" the male speaker was approaching, and many took their guns out. A man appears from behind of the pines. He had the body structure of a football tackler, wore camouflaged clothes and smokes a cigarette as he approached. Even thought he was clearly outnumbered, he didn't seem to be worried or carry any sort of weapon.

"You send them here?" Rick asks in disbelieve as I shrink as much as I kind trying not to draw the visitor's attention to myself.

"Well, we had no idea how many of you they were or if you had any weapons, so…yes, I send them here." the man seems quite proud of his idea.

"Then you must understand if I choose to shoot your head off." Dale threatens as he targets the subject.

"Well, I would feel rather disappointed if you did, because I come here with a peace offer…and quite a backup team. At this moment I have four men blocking each of the main roads out of town. Also, and I hope you understand if I keep myself from revealing how many, I have men pointing at you from the threes behind me. I f you are ready now to hear my offer..?" the man doubts and waits for Dale to lower his gun. "Then, so be it. We only request you to abandon your beloved farm, surrender all your supplies and that's pretty much it."

I sight in relief and Daryl whispers "What's wrong with you?" I regret immediately, because that attracts the strangers' look towards me.

"Oh, Sugar!" the man is now smiling cockily and I feel Daryl's arms getting so tense my ribs start hurting. "My dear, what a great surprise! My bed has got colder since your parting and my men truly miss you services. Add her as a treat!"

"Try me!" Daryl barked defensively as he pulled me behind him with a fluid movement. The man let out a sincere laugh and I feel my ribs crunching.

"Ouch!" I mutter.

"Sorry, love! Daryl whispers in response.

"Oh, young man! I see you have been spelled. What did she do to you? Did she cry? Dis she got on her knees to pleasure you? Did she…" the hunters starts enlisting things and I see what he is going to say next.

"Shut up Sam!" I order but he gives me a cocky grin.

"…begged for a kiss?" the man finishes and I feel Daryl's heart sinking. He turns to see me and my eyes burn with tears after I see his disappointed expression. "She does that; chooses the strongest guy on the team, and charms him. You wouldn't believe how dirty she can get to get what she wants…"

Daryl still looks at me with an absent expression. I start sobbing. "Daryl please! I had to. I had to do that to keep myself alive. I would never.."

"You begged for my kiss, Emily. Tell me you haven't done that before." Daryl's eyes are filled with anger and resent.

I try to lie to him. I try to tell him I was sincere. After all, that was my plan. I selected Shane as my protector and I was willing to do everything he asked for to secure my life, but then those eyes got in the way. Those stray lost looking eyes I couldn't stop thinking about. Same eyes know wait for an answer. "I wanted you to kiss me so badly.." I start explaining but a strong slap knocks me over the snow.

"Keep her, or not. I don't really care." Daryl mutters and then walks back inside the house.

"Give us some time to discuss the situation." Rick states as Lori helps me stand up straight. "Who shall we thank the offer."

"Sam Midgeon, your humble server." he introduced himself and then, like a shadow, vanished through the threes.

For a while I was tempted to lay there and frost to dead but I resigned to that idea after I remembered the slap Daryl gave me. I try to find and excuse to justify him. Yes, I may have fooled around a bit. Yes, I kissed Shane. However, none of the things I have done were a secret to Daryl. I reconsider the thought of it all being my fault and now it seems like something stupid.

Am I turning into one of those girls who apologize to their guys after they hit them? "Hell no!" I think out loud as I shake off Lori's arms and race to the house. Daryl is already drinking out a Tequila shot and he stares at me. "Now you Daryl Dixon…!"

"What?" I bark, but I receive a slap in response. I look at Emily in disbelief. She looks as angry as I've ever seen her. Her cheeks blush with anger and her dark eyes shine with an evil sparkle. She looks savage and I resist the temptation to tell her who sexy she looks.

"And that's not even half of it! I want you to apologize." Emily voice breaks and little tears start appearing on her eyes. Truth to be told, I do feel bad for hitting her. I shouldn't do so. I want to apologize, to go hug her and beg her to forgive me. I would never hurt her again…

"You deserve everything I did to you!" Is what comes out of my mouth instead of the apology screaming out of my chest. Shit! Why is apologizing so hard for me? I can even see myself from outside and I feel like in the movies, when you know the character is about to screw everything and you even try to warn him, but he screws anyway. "Go fuck them and leave me the hell alone!"

Rick comes in and tries to calm everyone down. Carol takes Emily by her shoulders and tries to make her sit, but she doesn't. Even T-dog looks at me with a disappointed look. I try to ignore them all, but a part of me can't stop wondering if I'm just the biggest idiot left on earth.

However, something has changed. Emily cleans her tears with my jacket's sleeve and then takes it off and throws it at my feet. Then wearing nothing else but a pink bra, she exits the house and before anybody can stop her, she walks into the woods.

For a few seconds I freeze there like an idiot. Then I realize what just happened and I rush into the woods as well. "Em! Emily!" there's not a trace of her. I circle around the same spot for a while, screaming till my voice starts vanishing. "Emily! Please! Em!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Well first of all, thank you for your reviews and alerts, they mean a lot. Then I have to apologize because there's a lot of POV changing in this chapter, but it felt okay, so try to stay with me, alright? The secret character makes his appearance and the final plan starts developing. Also…hot Daryl/OC action 3!**

**Emily POV**

I try to shout back to Daryl but Sam's strong grip over my mouth keeps me from doing so. I had just taken a few steps into the trees when someone tackled me into the snow. The feeling was horrible, cold and wet, and I regretted the dramatic but very impractical action of giving back the jacket Daryl had lend me. After dragging me a few meters, Sam forced me to hide behind a tree and wait. I could see many of the hunters hiding out in the woods, but unfortunately Daryl didn't.

After a while, Daryl goes back to the house and Sam chuckles and whispers in my ear "See how little does your shining knight really cares about you." then we head back to his camp, where another dozen hunters wait for us. They happily welcome my outfit and in a second I have a dozen hands touching my body.

"Stop!" Sam orders and the hunters back away. "I want to thank our newest member for the idea of using walkers as weapons." the rest of the men complained and sighted in resignation. "Where is him?"

"He is just back from patrolling the roads." a man answers as he knock on a nearby tent.

I gasp in surprise when the new gang member reveals himself. He is tall, strong and bald but that's not what scares me off. (Thought it might be the start of my fobia against tall strong bald men)

He's missing a hand.

"Well, well, well…quite a prize you have for me." the man smiles cruelly and I try to escape Sam's grip unsuccessfully.

"All yours Merle!" Sam offers me as he pushes me forward and I fall to the man's feet.

"He'll come back for me!" I cry in desperation as all the man laugh and Merle pick me up from my arm. "He will!"

"Who?" Sam asks as he starts serving himself some meat from the fireplace and Merle drags me to his tent.

"Daryl." I whisper and I might be imagining things but Merle's grip loosens up and he mutter something.

"Well, go attend your customer and we will wait for your boyfriend here. If he comes we will welcome him." Sam mocks as Merle pushes me into the tent and closes it behind him.

I try to back away as much as possible but the tent is minuscule. Then Merle turns to speak to me "What's the deal?"

"Excuse me, what?" I try to understand. The man sights in frustration. It's not my fault to be this slow, I'd like to tell him, Is just a collateral effect of the hypothermia shock I'm going thought.

"Are you banging him?" the Man spells out slowly, clearly treating me like an idiot.

"It's not of your fucking business!" I defend myself, shaking from cold.

"That's a yes! Or at least a maybe." Merle laughs and gives me a T-shit to put on. Either I'm really slow or something weird is going out here. "Well, you're quite a catch for my little brother. I always thought he was a pussy."

I give up at trying to make sense of everything and put on the shirt. So, he's Daryl's brother? Now I get a Daryl a lot better.

"Now I'll tell you what we're going to do and you're going to obey, alright?" Merle orders me and, as if he needed any confirmation of my stupidity, I nod slowly.

"Aaamm…Aaaa" I moan loudly as Merle shakes the tent. He is actually holding back from laughting as I let out another professional imitation of an orgasm.

"You're quite good." Merle seems impressed as he lifts the back part of the tent, the one that heads to the woods and away of the camp.

"Don't you dare to tell your brother!" I threaten as I slid through the opening between the snow and the tent merle lifts for me. I hear him chuckle as I race around the camp and into the farm. I know now for sure I'm about to suffer an hypothermic shock or something because I'm having trouble to breath as I run. Yes, I'm running again….fuck, I hate the new world!

I make it to the farm. Magic, faith or the simple desire to stop from freezing to death, who knows? I knock the door hysterically and I jump to hug Glenn when he opens.

"How..?" he starts but I pass him immediately.

"Later! Where's Rick?" I ask and he points to the kitchen.

There the rest of the campers are gathered excepting Carl and Shane. Daryl stands up when he sees me but I avoid his look and practically scream to rick "I have a plan! It's spot easy and there will be deaths for sure…and I have less than thirty seconds to explain it before I pass out."

**Daryl POV**

"Any suggestions?" Dale tries unsuccessfully to encourage the decision that has to be made soon.

"It's not like we can just pull out a branch or something like that." Glenn has obiosly given the idea some thought.

"Are you kidding? Lori has promised to shoot me herself if I volunteer to stay." Rick comments with frustration.

"Well, someone has to stay behind." I remind them. "And time is running out."

"Thanks for the memo. Now go and check how Emily is doing." T-dog orders me and then softens his words. "The girl has earned her way back."

"Fine." I reluctantly agree as I go to the bedroom where Emily is. I doubt before knocking and then I decide to go inside without knocking.

"Hey." I greet Emily, who is looking thought the window. "Listen Em, I know I kind of lost it out there and I want to apologize." Emily doesn't seem to notice I'm even there. "Are you even listening?"

"You hit me." she spells out slowly with hurt voice.

"I know and I'm.." I start apologizing again but she turns to see me.

"You hit me." Emily repeats.

"I will never do it again, I promise to.."

"You hit me!" this time she practically screams and her eyes fill with tears.

Tears. I definitely have an issue with them. Emily waits for me to say something but I know no word will be enough for her. I fix my eyes on the floor and she looks disappointed. Then I close the distance between us and I kiss her. She starts fighting me off, but I grab her waist and pull her close to me. I kiss her sweetly and gently and she starts to give in. She opens her mouth and moans into mine. Her tears are now running thought her face and I can actually taste one or two. It's certainly the most awkward kiss I been involved in.

Emily pulls away. "Have they decided who will stay behind?"

"No" I answer, not letting go off her waist. "Are you sure your guy will keep his promise and let us through?"

"I hope so." Emily bits her lip.

**Emily POV**

I haven't told Daryl about his brother. I'm dying to do so, but Merle threatened to kill me if I did. And if you knew Merle you'd also know he is a guy that you don't want to piss off.

"I should stay, you know?" Daryl casually comments and I hope he's not serious.

"Daryl.." I whisper.

"Rick has a family, Glenn is just a kid, T-dog's aim is far from good, Shane is in kind of a comma because of me and Dale and Hershel don't stand a chance." Daryl lists emotionless, as if we were talking about the weather.

"And you have me!" I plead as I try to make him look at me, but he avoids my gaze.

"You'll be better without me. I just hurt you and mess up."

"You do other things as well!" I defend him as I pull his shirt to my chest.

"Do you want me to stay?" finally Daryl looks at me and I can't believe he's asking me that.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you.." Daryl says with a sad voice. "Make me believe you."

Then his eyes connect with mine. He actually wants me to convince him of staying. I courage up and return his look. He's not leaving me; not now or ever, not if it depends on me. And I need to let him know so.

**Daryl POV**

Yes, I'm messing with her. She begs for a kiss and I pretend to be willing to sacrifice myself for the well being of the group…don't judge me.

For a second she stands there watching me as she had never seen me before and then leans to kiss me.

The kiss is slow and sweet while her hands begin to take off my shirt. She runs through my chest and abs and plays with the edge of my pants. I take off her t-shirt and start touching her boobs thought her bra. Then she breaks the kiss and looks me straight into my eyes. "You're not leaving me. Not now…." she gives me a quick kiss". ..Not ever."

I lift her body and gently place it on the bed as I climb in top of her. The pressure of my body against her is starting to excite me but I'm still enough of a gentleman to ask. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's not my first time. "Emily responds embarrassed as she blushes and turns her head away from me.

"I know, but I still want you to be sure." I tangle my hands around her hair and make her look at me.

"I am."

**Daryl POV**

Later I run my fingers up and down her nude back as she silently smiles and enjoys my touch. I've never been with a girl like that, I mean with feelings involved and that shit. I thought they might get in the way (not literally) but instead it made it…special. (God I need go shoot someone, I'm becoming a pussy.)

"So…?" I asked with a playful voice.

**Emily POV**

"Definitely enters the top five." I chuckle and he snorts standing and putting on his boxers and jeans. "Where are you going?" I tried to disguise the note of alarm on my voice, but he responded with a frowning grin.

"I'm volunteering to stay. After all, I just one of the top five, right?" jealousy all over his voice made me laugh as stood up completely naked and hugged him from behind. His body shivered at my touch and I smiled.

"You're the number one. I was just thinking the more we spend time together, we should create a ranking or something; if you still want to volunteer I'm sure I'll find another one to help me fill the positions." I explain and he turns to kiss me passionately.

"Not a chance." Daryl states firmly. "You're mine." he clearly enjoyed the sound of the phase and I kind of did as well.

"Oh well, in that case…" my voice trails off as I lean for a kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the final chapter D: I had so much fun writing this as I hope you had reading I want to thank for the support you gave me and as payback I will consider writing kind of an epilogue if anybody is interested…just tell me!**

"Damn it, Andrea!" Dale mutters as he caresses the place where a bruise was shaping off.

"Thought you were looking old man, sorry!" Andrea excuses herself as she throws down the back window another bag of clothes.

"I need to remind all of you that I'm against this, alright?" Lori repeats for the seventh time that day. Then she kneels down and gives some encouraging words to her son.

Carl, who obviously didn't need any peep talk, because he eagerly took a step forward and jumps outside the window. He lands neatly across the blanket that T-dog, Glenn, dale and Daryl extended below.

After receiving the little boy and repressing the panic attack his mom is having Dale instructs us, "Now you girls! You'll have to climb down the pipe and then let us catch you because the blanked won't hold your weight." he half whispers in the darkness.

"Did he just call us fat?" Maggie asks me with a little chuckle. I couldn't repress a stiffened laughter.

"Seriously, girls? Be quiet!" Lori lectures us as she starts climbing down the pipe.

"Sorry, it's the nerves, Lori." I apologize. "How bad is it?"

Carol is leaning into the window watching Lori descent. "It sucks. The pipe shakes all the way through and…ughh..They almost missed to catch her."

"Sound terrific! You go next Andrea." I quickly suggest as I push Andrea to the window.

"Chickens!" she mocks as she climbs down.

"Are you sure we can't use the front door?" I ask Maggie.

"No. They are settling the detonates and traps. Do they know who 's staying behind?" Maggie iss obviously worried about his father. And I was worried about Daryl. Both of them had promised not to volunteer, but we knew them far better to know they were perfectly capable of sacrificing for others and forgetting they had us.

"No. Daryl said it would be a last minute thing." I respond while I bit my nails. I really don't want Hershel to stay behind because after all the stress I've been having I probably need some medicines to repair the ulcer forming on my stomach.

"Wish me luck, girls!" Carol says to us as she takes the next turn. I start passing around nervously.

"Some help here?" Rick asks us as he and Daryl enter carrying Shane.

Maggie and I sight and then help Shane to reach the corner of the window. Or what is left of him, at least. His eye still bruised and closed and he doesn't really seem aware of where he is. That's what happens when you mess with my boyfriend.

Mine.

My.

Boyfriend.

Yeah, now I'm just rubbing it on your face.

Shane is still leaning on the window frame. Whatever.

"Let's just throw him." Daryl suggests with hope, but Rick severe look is a clear no. "I mean, he wouldn't even realize and he already looks like shit."

"Maybe one of them could go down with him." Rick suggests as his eyes quickly shift from Maggie to me. "Just help him stay clenched to the pipe."

"Maggie is stronger." I spit out and she rolls her eyes.

Rick helps Maggie to climb down with Shane as I wonder who can a human being take so much punishment and still look scary.

"Hey, what's up with the makeup case? I thought it was like your oxygen or something like that." Daryl pointes at the zebra makeup bag that's lying in one of the corners of the room.

"Oh! Rick said we can't carry any extra weight and…it's not a big deal." I said naturally as I saw his face lighting up with anger.

"A week ago you were willing to sacrifice my life for this shit and now..." He tries to control his voice and I repress and amused giggle. "…it's not a big deal?"

"Well I thought I didn't have to impress anyone anymore. I don't need anyone else to like me." I explain sweetly and I can see Daryl´s frustration because he can't be mad at me after saying that, right?

Then the moment is broken by a loud hitting noice and a soft cry. Me and Daryl rush to the window to see Maggie buried under Shane's body and a broken pipe next to them. "Are you guys alright?"

After some minor injuries, the team below the window is relieved to see everyone is okay...Until they remember I'm still stuck up and there are no signs of me growing some wings anytime soon.

"She could jump." Glenn suggests. "We could hold the blanket."

"Nope. It's too damn high. There's no way she is going to get to the ground safely." Andrea cuts him off.

"You should hang her outside with your hands, then drop her off. That will cut the fall a bit." Dale suggests after some reflexioning moment.

"Have I tell you how much I hate you?" I spit out annoyed as Rick and Daryl stare at each other.

"We could do it, you know?" Rick whispers to Daryl.

"Please!" I beg.

"Sorry, babe. It's the only way." Daryl agrees as he extends his hand.

"Fuck!" I mutter before taking his hand and Rick's. Then I step on the edge of the window. "Fuck!"

I actually took a few seconds to consider the idea of volunteering for staying. Then I realize that would be equally scary. Who am I kidding? I'm not an action girl. walkers, gunshots, heights, darkness, cockroaches..the list keeps going on. I'm a pussy.

"Just look at us." Rick tries, unsuccessfully, to keep me from hyperventilating as I descent. Daryl and Rick are holding me pretty tight and as I'm descending backwards, with my face looking at the building it's really not that bad.

Until Daryl opens his big stupid and sexy mouth. "Rick, you go after her. I'll stay with Hershel."

"What?" I shake and try to climb up again; which just makes it harder for the guys to hold me. "No! You promised!"

"You'll be fine! They'll take care of you!" Daryl tries to calm my (now) hysterical attempts to climb up.

**Daryl POV**

I hated this. I could clearly hear Emily crying and it was really hard to keep holding her. But I also understood her desperation. Yes I had promised to leave with her, but she hasn't seen what I saw. When everyone was packing upstairs, I accidentally overheard Rick saying good bye of his family.

Carl wasn't there, thought. I think rick didn't want him to lose his father all over again. Basically there was a lot of sobbing, a lot of I-love-you-s and (shockingly) the permission for Lori to start a new life with whoever she chose.

I own a lot to Rick. Hell, we all do! He's one of the last good man the Earth has and he deserves way better than an heroical death. He deserves a common man life. He deserves to see Carl growing up into a good man and the baby girl (I also think is going to be a girl) that Lori will have.

"What are you talking about, Daryl?" Rick asks me with a severe voice and I try to ignore the burning tears trying to escape my eyes. I shut my eyes closed and ignore Em's crying.

"I heard you saying goodbye to your family." I swallow the not forming in my throat and Rick's eyes open widely. "Take good care of her, Rick." Now I'm fully sobbing. "Promise!"

Rick quietly nods as he lets go of Emily's hands. She screams and clenches to my hand and I decide to take a last look at her. "Emily!" she is crying so hard I can barely hear myself. "Listen to me!" I order and she stops crying. "I love you. And you got to keep going, alright? You need to promise me that you'll keep going, okay? I love you. I really love you, got that?" she nods and then, I let go of her hand.

She lands abruptly on the sheet extending below and I see how T-dog helps her up. Then I start losing my balance. Someone is grabbing my feet and tossing me off the window. Luckily Glenn notices and urges the rest of the guys to extend the sheet on time. I fall hard on my shoulder and I hear a small crack. Then I look up and I see Rick waving at me. Son of a bitch! He really can't turn off the hero thing…

"Take good care of her yourself, Daryl." Rick shouts to me as the rest of the guys urge me to climb on the RV. I can see the resent in Emily's eyes as I take a seat next to her and we take a last look back to the place we thought we could call home. In the new world ain't not a thing sure. Not family, not love, not a home. All we have is each other and somehow we have to manage with that being enough to keep going.

**Emily POV**

I'm so mad at Daryl I can't even look at him. Now I understand Lori. And Maggie. One of them will never see her loved one again. Dale stops the RV just ahead of the road to give either Rick or Daryl the chance to catch up with us. The seconds seem like hours as we wait. Each of the girls lives their grief differently.

Lori sits with Carl on his lap and one hand touching her belly. She's a strong woman. Behind that emotionless face, I know she is worried as hell. She loves her husband madly but she is strong enough to stay focused and I know that she is perfectly capable to raise her children. but I still understand the lost that Rick would be to her personally and for the entire group.

I take a new look at Daryl. He is sitting across the room, with big puppy eyes and a stupid smile. He's not even apologizing! He just sits there waiting for me to forgive him….fuck him!

Then I take a look over to Maggie. She is a mess. First she started shouting everybody, then he slapped Glenn and now she is quietly sobbing in his chest. Poor girl. at least, she still has Glenn. I guess it was good luck that I wasn't so attached to my family before the world went to hell. I felt no remorse when I shoot my brother in the face as he tried to eat me. But now I realize how alone I really am.

There's none left for me. Now I get why Daryl is not apologizing to me. He knows I have no choice but forgiving him.

I sight in defeat and cuddle into his chest. It's a nice sound. His heart beating. He gently caresses my head and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"I know." I reluctantly agree. Then I put my hand on his chest and I feel his heartbeat getting stronger. I clench to his chest as if to make sure he is still there. Then I feel a small bump in the pocket of his vest. I take out the cylindrical envase as Daryl smiles widely.

It's my eye liner.

Now she has that smile. Like what I just did is the best thing in the world. And I feel fucking proud of that. Wait is she crying?

"Shit, Em! Are you crying?" I nervously ask as she tried to hide her face and clean her tears quickly.

"No! Shut up and kiss me!" she orders and I, of course, obey.

"God! You're such a drama queen." I mock as I take one piece of her hair behind her ear. She giggles. Then I'm going to say something else, but the sound of the RV opening stops me. Everyone turns to see who made it.

It's Rick.

He looks almost embarrassed of leaving Hershel behind. Then the shooting back on the farm begans, but we are already hitting the road. Maggie sobs quietly into Glenn's lap and I feel bad for the girl. I know loosing family is not easy. Instinctively I hug Emily tighter to my body.

My only comfort is that when those assholes from the woods finally take down Hershel, which I hope, will take them a while, they'll be received with four charges of TNT in each exit. It was Hershel's idea. That was his backup plan in case the walkers from the barn broke loose. I close my eyes after hearing a loud detonation, followed by a cry of Maggie. Emily hides her face on my chest and Rick clenches to his family. We all keep silence as the RV advances.

It seems like we have been going for ages until suddenly Dale hits the breaks abruptly. "Fuck!" I try my best to shield me and Emily with my body, but I still bump my head with the window. I'm more than ready to start insulting our driver when I notice he's staringf at me with a worried face and signaling me to go outside with him. I follow Dale muttering insults and Emily join us.

I could never prepare myself for who was waiting for me ahead the vehicle.

Merle.

Standing there. Smoking. With that arrogant grin that was inseparable from him. Without a hand.

I close and open my mouth a few times, not sure what to say. Emily chuckles and walks to Merle. Surprisingly she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emily asks, pointing at me. Rick has also left the van and waits cautiously. I just stare at my brother and blink a few times.

"Yeah, I just dropped him too many times when he was little." Merle answers relaxed and than takes an appreciative look to my girlfriend. Emily is wearing a pair of jeans that fit her just right and a tank top that gives a glimpse of her…talents. "My, my, aren't you a pretty thing…" Merle starts lowering his hand to Emily's ass and she just gives me a look like _"what the fuck are you waiting for."_

Then I realize he's touching mi girlfriend. Mine. I race the few steps that separate us and I pull Emily to my chest firmy as she giggles. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? wanna loose the other hand?" I bark and Merle gives up a laugh.

"Come on! Didn't they teach you brothers must share?" he mocks as he climbs to the Rv. "Remember Sara Long on sixth grade."

"Who was Sara Long?" Emily questions as she follows him inside.

"No one!" I urge Merle to shut up as I chase both of them giving a comprehension look to Rick. God! This is going to be a long ride….


End file.
